Six Months
by ThatsJustWhoIAm
Summary: He promised her that he would be home in six months. She was proud that he was on tour, but she needed him back home- with her. She waited six months, and so did he. Auslly one-shot.


_"It's only gonna be six months Ally." Austin reassured her._

_Ally didn't want to let him go. With her in his arms, she didn't want to let him slip away. She buried her head in the crook of his neck once again, inhaling his scent of mint._

_"But, but I can't wait six months to see you," she finally mustered enough courage to talk again._

_"Six months will fly by before you know it," he said as he untangled his arms from hers. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I have to go Ally, I'll be back. I promise."_

_She nodded halfheartedly, as she tried to accept the fact that he's leaving her. She felt tears slip from her eyes, and Austin brushed them away with his thumb. He picked his luggage and guitar case up, ready to get on his flight. "Six months?" she wanted to be positive that it's only six months._

_He smiles at her. "Six months."_

* * *

Ally taps her pencil anxiously on the page of her songbook, trying to focus on her song lyrics. But it was no use. Her whole body starts to shake, thinking that he was just a few hours away from her. He was on a U.S. tour, too long for Ally's liking. She thought today would never come around. She hears a faint knock on the practice rooms' door, hoping it was Austin.

But to her luck it was just Trish. She needs to stop getting her hopes too high. "Ally, who've been in the same place for the past three hours. By now I wouldn't be surprised if your book didn't have a hole in it from your non stop tapping."

Ally just rolls her eyes at her best friend. "Well, Austin's coming home in a few hours, so of course I'm anxious," Ally continues to tap her pencil on her book.

That's when Trish has had it. She rushes over to Ally and grabs the pencil from her grip, and chucks it across the room, hitting the wall. "I'm ready to throw your book along with it, too."

Ally holds her songbook to her chest closer, in fear of Trish touching her book. "You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh try me, Ally... try me." replies Trish, in a vicious manor.

That's when Dez comes bursting through the door, holding his starfish shaped cellphone to his ear. "Guys! Guys!" he shouts, running around the room like a lunatic. Ally and Trish just give Dez a weird look. "What is so important right now?!" yells Trish.

"Okay, I'll tell them... see 'ya." Dez says out of breath in the phone. He holds up his index finger showing to give him just a minute to calm his rapid breathing down.

Now Ally and Trish are getting annoyed in curiosity. "Guys," Dez finally pants. "That was Austin,"

Ally's ears and eyes perk up at her best friends' name. Now she was really interested in what was going on. "Well c'mon Dez! Spit it out!" shouts Ally, hopping up from her place on the bench, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"He-he said that he got an earlier flight to Miami. He's coming in one hour!"

Ally squeals unexpectedly. She smiles the biggest smile she has ever smiled before. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! He's coming in an hour! What-what airport?"

She lets go of Dez, noticing that she might be hurting his shoulders. "Miami International," he replies, holding onto his shoulders. "Dude, you have a killer grip."

Ally rolls her eyes at him, and says, "Well, we better get going to the airport. Don't wanna miss Austin, right?!"

"Yeah, let's go!" agrees Trish.

They all walk out of the practice room, and run down the stairs. They were almost out the door, before Ally's father stopped her. "Oh great, Ally! Just the girl I wanted to see!" he rests his hands on top of her shoulders.

"What is it, Dad?" she asks worriedly.

"The store is incredibly busy right now," he states. Ally looks all around the store, were what seems like a thousands people are stashed in the store. "I'm off to a clarinet convention for a week, and you have to look after the store right now."

"But Dad, I-"

"You have to, who's going to?" her father points out.

"Dad I have to go g-"

"Stay here until closing time in an hour," he says. "Thanks honey!" And with that he is out the double doors.

Ally's shoulders slumped, and her confidence totally went down hill to see her friend. Trish and Dez notice, so Trish speaks up. "I'm really sorry, Ally. When we see Austin we'll tell him to stop by Sonic Boom immediately... right Dez?" Trish nudges Dez in the rib cage, causing him to make an _oof_ noise from the sudden hit.

"Oh course." he assures, holding his side. With that they walk out the door, sending sympathetic smiles to Ally. Ally tries and grins back at them, but the hurt that she was feeling really did not sit well with her. She wouldn't be able to see her best friend for at least two hours, when she should be the first one to rush over to him and wrap her tiny arms around him.

The shouting from angry costumers snap Ally out of her trance, and she gasps, running over to the cash register. There were at least over fifty people in her store, so she knew that this was going to be a very, very long hour until closing time.

* * *

An hour has past, and Trish, Dez, or Austin haven't stopped by. After helping the last costumer, she literally sprints over to the double doors and flips the "welcome" sign to the "closed" side. Now, since she was all done with work, she grabs her jacket from the counter and runs out the door, trying to see if she could find her friends. Especially her Austin.

It begins to pour, and it was really bad. To say the least it was raining cats and dogs. Ally curses herself that she didn't bring an umbrella. Her curly hair was a bit frizzy; her dyed blonde tips slightly darker due to the rain. Her light makeup was smeared, but she wipes the mascara away. Her clothes were sticking to her body, feeling sticky. But she was more determined to get to her friend that promised her those six months ago that he'll be back.

When the street light turned green once again, she began to run rather quickly, trying not to slip in the middle of the road. Good thing she was wearing some converse high tops instead of those dreaded five inch heels like she does almost everyday. She had a feeling that her converse would come in handy. She snaps out from her thoughts of her shoes, and on her journey to the airport that seems to take forever to get to.

* * *

_Finally! _She thinks, sighing a sigh of relief.

She was finally at her destination: Miami International Airport. She smiles widely at herself, and runs into the airport. Dez had told her the new spot that Austin's luggage would be at, since he switched flights. She began to speed walk around the baggage claim, trying to see if she could find Austin. He was no where to be seen. So she started looking around for Trish and Dez. They weren't anywhere to be seen as well.

"God darn it!" she says under her breath.

She thought they might of been on their way to Sonic Boom, to see her. So she decided to call Austin, assuming that he should be off the plane by now. She punches in his number, letting it ring. It rings three times before she hears a, "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Austin!" she practically screams into the receiver.

"Ally?! Is that you?!" he shouts back.

She begins to run out of the airport, thinking she's getting in her daily exercise from all this running. But it is for Austin, and she would do that any day. "Yes it's me. H-how are you doing?" she asks.

She was by the drop off zone, looking around, just in case if her friends were over there. "I'm doing great now that I'm back home. I already saw Dez and Trish... and I think they went home. I really wanna see you. Where are you?" he asks in one whole breath.

Ally walks on the sidewalk, her heart rate beating rapidly at the sound of her Austin. She laughs, and speed walks around the corner, where the main streets are, no longer by the airport. "I was just at th-"

Then she sees him.

He was talking into his cellphone, with his hair sopping wet, his luggage by his side, and his guitar case slung around his shoulder. He looks up, trying to figure out why his Ally didn't entirely answer his question. Then he looks right in front of him.

And he finally sees her.

They were in too much shock that they are literally a few yards away from each other. Until Austin smiles widely, and full on sprints towards her. So Ally decides to meet him halfway. They practically tackle each other in their warm embrace. Ally buries her head into his chest and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. With the impact, she lifts her legs to wrap around his waist. Not that he was complaining. He buries his head in the crook of her neck, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God Austin," Ally breathes. "I missed you so, so much."

Austin laughs, "No, I missed you so, so much,"

Ally feels tears spring into her eyes, and she lets them fall. But who could tell? It was pouring down rain where they are. Ally jumps down and pulls away, looking at Austin. Austin notices the tears somehow, and wipes them away with his thumb; like he did six months ago.

He cups her cheeks, and she cups his cheeks. They grin very widely at each other, not breaking eye contact. What happens next they both know that it was definitely not an "in the moment" situation. It was all their feelings building up and they wanted to set them free.

He leans in, and she leans in as well. When their lips touched it was like the fourth of July erupting between their lips. They both smile into the kiss, not wanting this moment to end. Once oxygen was necessary, they pull away slowly, resting their foreheads together. They chuckle and smile at each other once again.

"Let's just say I've been dying to do that for a very, very long time," Austin states.

Ally was in shock from his confession. But once she starts to think more about it, she guesses she wanted to as well. But she laughs and pecks his lips. "Tell me that you're not going anywhere anytime soon." she says.

Austin kisses her forehead and replies, "I'm not going anywhere for a while... so don't worry."

* * *

**And done with that cliché one-shot. That was my first fan fiction, and I'm pretty pleased with it. I don't own Austin & Ally. Review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thanks!**


End file.
